Familial Warmth
by Ellarie Soulhart
Summary: AU. Erwin and Levi are newly wedded and moved into their new house. At dawn, Erwin hears a loud cry outside and decides to check it. What he saw almost break his heart - an abandoned baby - and takes it inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This has been bugging me for a couple of nights already a. k. a. plaguing my dream world and practically begging me to write it down. I blame this to Levi's sexy ass.

**DISCLAIMER: **Shingeki no Kyojin is copyrighted to its author. The plot and additional characters that might get involved in this story are solely produced by **Ellarie Soulhart** and is not meant for others to be reproduced. Should this be violated through plagiarism by other authors will have an equivalent punishment.

* * *

**Familial Warmth**

**© Ellarie Soulhart**

**October 2014**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: Creating a family**

"CONGRATULATIONS LEEEVIII~!" Hanji practically shouted joyfully at Levi's ear who was currently seated at the center of the presidential table, scowling at every soul present at his wedding day, and hugged him senseless. Apparently, he was not approved of this. AT ALL. Hanji and Oluo were the ones who were actually masters of the ceremonies and the PROMOTER of this horrendous wedding.

"Stop shouting at my ears, shitty four eyes!" Levi, humanity's strongest (he's actually a master of martial arts) and one of world's famed fashion designers with the clothing line "Titan", exclaimed rather rudely at Hanji and pushed her annoying beaming face from him. "I'm going to beat you up after this sick celebration of yours."

"Mou~ How rude!" Hanji whined mockingly at Levi. She was actually a crazy doctor and scientist with no other thing in mind but to experiment, nevertheless, she and Levi became friends. She looked at Levi with playful sad eyes and her fist was right above her heart. She said, "How can you say that to your super good girlfriend~?! I'm hurt~"

"Let me hurt you more then, bastard-,"

"Levi-dear, control your colourful vocabulary, please?" Erwin interjected. He was apparently Levi's spouse at this "forsaken" event (according to Levi) and he couldn't be any happier tying the knots with the short-tempered designer. He was known for his strong judgement and intelligence and that what made him a very reliable lawyer. He looked at his spouse with loving eyes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, effectively making Levi stop his clockwork.

Hanji was cackling out loud.

And for Levi, he was silently cursing both heaven and hell for this celebration. It looks like he knew who his dummies would be for his dojo.

The wedding celebration lasted for another one and a half hour, and thankfully, Levi was cooperating. On one side note, Erwin was pleased to see the faint blushes on his "wife's" cheeks and resisted the urge to kiss him senseless. He could only thought of Levi as the most adorable little tsundere (a word he learned from one of his Asian clients) on earth, no height pun intended. After the celebration, a lot of their friends, mostly Levi's close friends, said their congratulations again, and Erwin was almost the only one thanking the guests. Hanji, Petra, Mike and Oluo were the only ones left to help the newlywed couple fix things up and carry their gifts to their brand new mansion.

Things ended with Levi actually sneaking behind Hanji and Oluo who were talking to each other and tied them up.

Hanji was screaming profanities with chemical formulas at Oluo's poor ear.

…**:[]:…**

"Isn't this great?" Erwin asked softly and pressed a kiss on Levi's forehead while cuddling him. "After all the hardship we encountered, we're now married."

Levi snorted, "I would have preferred an intimate wedding but that bastard glasses warped it all." He said and snuggled closer to Erwin.

Erwin laughed softly, earning a jab to his side from his pretty Levi and said, "Hanji was just happy for you."

"Too happy that she could piss in my boots."

"Levi."

"Fine, stopping."

"Thank you~" Erwin said and smirked. "How about we turn that intimate wedding of yours to intimate honeymoon?"

"Fuck you, Erwin."

"Oh, I'm so doing it with you now." And their intimate honeymoon began with lots of splotches of kisses and touches, here and there.

…**:[]:…**

It was four in the morning when Erwin awoke and gazed at his sleeping Levi. He was really happy that they got married and he wouldn't trade it for anything material in this world. His love for Levi was as high as Mount Everest and it stretched endlessly. True, Levi had his colourful bad side, but that was one asset that Erwin like in him (he found it amusing and useful at the same time); most of all, Levi has this certain charm that only him noticed.

That charm was a secret that he would like to keep for himself for eternity.

Moving on, Erwin got off the bed, leaving soft creaks and made Levi stir in his sleep. He sighed in relief that the other didn't wake because he was too sure that he'll throw a fit when he knew that he was not there beside him. He walked out of their room and went down towards their kitchen to drink some water when he heard a loud wail outside of their house. At first, he thought that it was just some stray cat trying to woo a female one, but as the wails got louder and louder, Erwin was left with one suspicion.

And sometimes, he hated himself for having his suspicions correct.

As he opened the front door, he could clearly hear the painful cries, with occasional coughs and sniffles, and decided to search for its source. The wails got a lot louder as he reached the gate, and to his horror, he found a poorly knitted basket that was dangerously dangling on a tree branch, shaking. It was just really a good thing that he had this quick reflexes because the basket's holder broke and caught it with precision.

He groaned, but at the split second, it was replaced with awe.

There was a baby inside the basket. His cheeks were so round and red from crying. His eyelids were also rimmed with red color while his closed fists were near his eyes. Erwin immediately knew it was a boy because the baby had practically no clothes at all, with only white blankets surrounding him, and could see the vital reproductive organ. There were even no baby bottles or spare clothes for the poor child. He looked around to see if the mother was still outside and by law, this was just wrong. The mother could be punished for leaving a child, but thinking about situations, Erwin deduced that the mother must have a hard time in life and she couldn't feed this child any longer. He sighed.

He took the child inside.

…**:[]:…**

It was already 5:30 in the morning when Levi felt cold in bed. He turned around and patted the other side of the bed tentatively, only to find it empty. He groaned and sat gingerly, looking around the spacious room, with groggy eyes and his short-fused temper was lit when he couldn't find Erwin within the four corners of their room. He groaned louder and called for Erwin's name, but no reply came. He decided to walk out of the room and searched for Erwin.

Until he stopped by the arc of their living room.

"Erwin." Levi called. He was not moving an inch from his position as he stared hard at the bundle in Erwin's arms. "What are you doing at this goddamn hour?"

"I'm trying to feed a baby." Erwin said straightforwardly (and a bit happily, hinted by Levi).

Levi's eyes dilated a fraction and strolled towards his spouse. He peered down to see a hiccupping child at Erwin's left arm and the latter was holding a feeding bottle, letting the child drink milk from it.

Levi's eyes twitched. "Where the hell did you get that?" he asked.

Erwin looked up to Levi and answered, "Remember, Hanji gave this bottle as one of her gift. As for the milk, I kind of ran towards the 24/7 drugstore just outside our subdivision and bought a formula for this kid."

"Screw Hanji, but where did you find this brat?" Levi asked, noting that he should feed Hanji to his dog raw.

"Just outside, Levi." Erwin answered again but this time very softly. He caressed the fragile head of the child and continued speaking, "His mother left him here, Levi, and I couldn't bear to leave him outside. He could have died."

"But it is not our responsibility, Erwin." Levi said. "That child is clearly left, abandoned, trashed. And that brat has no connection to our lives."

"Levi." Erwin said in a low tone, making Levi flinch a little but didn't move. He sighed and continued, "Levi, he's a child. He cannot decide things on his own. Yes, he doesn't have any connections to us, but why do you think the mother left this child to us? It's because she cannot feed him anymore."

"And what? We should spend our hard-earned money to this little brat who came from nowhere?" Levi asked harshly. "Erwin, we don't do charity just out of the blue. What if that child is used by some syndicate? What if that mother you are saying has a motive for leaving her child here? What if—,"

Erwin cut Levi off by pulling him down and kissed him breathless. He pulled away shortly and caressed Levi's cheek with his free hand, "I know what you're talking about, Levi. I'm a lawyer and I can easily see what you can see." He said and looked down at the now sleeping child, "But if what you are saying is true, then our house should have been attacked by now, or this child might have been used as a human bomb to kill the both of us. In the end, he was just carelessly left here and the mother is hoping that we take care of him."

"Why us?" Levi asked again. He despised brats and just seeing one was already grating his nerves. "Why not take him to an orphanage or the Children's Division of our government?"

"There are a million possible reasons, Levi." Erwin said, smiling to Levi and caressed his lips, "But can't you consider us lucky? Weren't you actually the one who told me a year ago that you wanted to build a family? Well, your prayers are answered. We can adopt this baby and start a new life."

Levi still looked apprehensive and still disapproved of the child, but he could see Erwin's smiling face. It was filled with hope and love, and the cause of it all was this brat. Honestly, he was scared at the idea of having a brat running around their peaceful house. Having a child meant dirt, and dirt was his most evil nemesis. He couldn't afford his precious memorabilia and things, ESPECIALLY his machines and things for designing be destroyed. He was thinking of the pros and cons until he heard a soft chuckle from Erwin.

"What."

"You're thinking too hard, Levi." Erwin said, coaxing the other to sit beside him. "Look at this little guy. He's so peaceful. I bet if we raise him, he'll be a very good boy."

"How can you be so sure, bastard?"

Erwin coughed, "Aside from your colourful words, I am betting that this child will come to love you even more that his life, because you're the one looking after him."

Levi felt a sudden rush of pride in him but was immediately extinguished when he heard the soft whimper coming from the child. "I'm definitely not going to take care of brats, Erwin. Do it on your own."

"Aww~ Levi-mama is so adorable."

"Don't call me that! And don't change the subject, stupid eyebrows."

Erwin laughed wholeheartedly and passed the baby to Levi's arms that reluctantly held it. He could feel a myriad of emotions as he held the brat but there was this strong feeling of protecting an innocent life from the evils of the world. Erwin seemed to see it and he knew that no matter how harsh Levi talked about the child, he knew and would always know that Levi would be the very person to protect their child.

This would be their child who would fill the gaps in their lives.

"Fine." Levi said, groaning when he felt the child's tiny palms clutched his night robe. "Don't blame me if this child dies because of my training."

Erwin laughed again and ruffled Levi's head. He said, "The child will not die, silly. I bet you would be the first person to bitch about him when someone hurts your beloved child."

"Says the one who avoids colourful words."

"And that's because I love you. I accept every part of you, even your colourful dictionary."

"Fuck off, Erwin. I don't want you waking this brat at this goddamn hour. I'll make you sweep the floor."

"See? Bitching."

"Erwin!"

Meanwhile, the tiny baby was unconsciously smiling as his new parents accept him in their warm home. He was actually enjoying the warmth that the person holding him was radiating. Poor him, he'll have to learn all the buttons to keep everything in order, including the buttons of his parents.

* * *

**A/N: ** And the end! XD I'm just kidding. So, can you guys think of who the baby is? Hahaha! I was actually wondering if there had been any stories about family already here in SnK fandom since I just transferred fandoms a week ago and I haven't explored SnK thoroughly yet. So, if you guys see anything OOC or what, please let me know. And oh! Grammar errors too! I'll take it a very great help from you! :D

PEACE OUT! \m/


	2. Announcement :D

**AUTHORESS ANNOUNCEMENT**

I'M BACK, EVERYONE! I managed to reunite with my literary muses and princes (thanks to KHR and its seiyuus, hahaha). I'll be making this announcement first before updating~ Please take note of the things that I will say here.

July is my target date for my official return to FFN, although I must say I am not pretty disappointed at FFN but it's still where I grew up. Some of my new stories will be posted in AO3, but I haven't updated my profile there so just watch out for my Author shout outs. **There is no definite date** when I will go back in July, but I assure you I will.

Secondly, I have a tentative (to almost permanent) schedule for updates for the fandoms wherein I have written for. So be sure to check it out in my profile. I'll be making a facebook page where you can have the latest updates first hand; and who knows, you might get to work with me on a new story~

There will be selected one shot stories in which you would see this announcement and I'd like you to drop a review if you wanted a sequel or not. If I get less than 6, then I would not continue.

Now that I have regained my drive, I made a promise to myself that I'll make it to appoint that I get to write and update. **HOWEVER**, circumstances as job, family and friendly outings will definitely hinder my schedule. But like I said, I will assure update.

Lastly, I am accepting **TWO** beta readers, one preferably with experience in editing long chapters. I am planning to start a project and once I settle everything, I am inviting everyone to contribute.

Well, there you have it! Let's talk some time! Any critiques or comments are welcome. Questions too are welcome. Just send me a message and I'll answer back. :D

Love lots, Ellarie~

P.S. I'm taking this down once I have updated and accumulated necessary data. Thanks!


End file.
